Wolfborn
by Captain-Preset-Hawke
Summary: {Supernatural/Highschool AU} When trouble starts appearing in his territory, the Alpha sends one of his best trained warriors to investigate. Things escalate quickly, from more troubles to a mate, to a new Leader who stops the war before it even starts, all done in secret. Futa!Marceline Werewolf!Marceline. I think you've already deduced my love for Wolves. Review please.


Bonnibel was a scientist. She relied on facts and equations and experiments to prove something, not books that talked about the legends of old. So when her neighbor, Finn, the adorable 14 year old who had a massive crush on her asked her if she thought supernatural creatures were real, she chuckled and patted his head, earning her a blush.

The next morning when driving to school, she started laughing as she remembered the topic she discussed with Finn. Ofcourse supernatural creatures aren't real! It's impossible, drinking blood to survive, preying on "mortals", going through excruciating pain when your bones break so you can turn into some...some "beast" that is stronger than anything or anyone, but would still get killed by silver. It was all very ridiculous, and frankly; stupid.

When she reached her destination, she picked up her bag and locked her car, putting her keys in her pocket. She opened the door to her school and walked down the hallway to retrieve her books from the locker, greeting familiar faces on her way. She was always early, today was no exception, she was a straight A student and liked to keep a clean record.

"First class is...Life sciences. Great!" She looked at her schedule one last time before rushing to her class. Bonnibel decided to take a look at the notes from last week to make sure she had everything memorized, in case the teacher wanted to surprise them with questions.

LS was one of Bonnie's favourite subjects, it was fun to her. Some people would look at her like she's insane when she admits it, but there's nothing that's NOT interesting about the human body, it was a wonderland. Unlike Art history, or Music, or Art in general. She really struggled to get through those classes.

The four hours she spent in LS and then Physics went by in a flash, two hours each proved to be quite a good method. Especially when her class was split into two groups which switched once two hours were up, it helped her absorb the lesson more and not be bothered by chatter or annoyed by her classmates being too noisy.

Bonnibel made her way to the Cafeteria, having already packed a lunch and sat at the usual table. She watched as some of her friends came and sat next to her and across from her. There was Fionna, the blonde haired girl who was also Finn's older sister. Now, why they had different versions of the same name was something Bonnie would never figure out, but she didn't have any siblings so she wouldn't know. LSP, which was short for Luna Star Parker. Her parents were astronauts and obsessed with space, hence the name. Too bad the girl would never follow in their footsteps. Jake, Finn's older brother, he was a darker skinned fellow with curly black hair, unlike his two siblings he looked alot more like his mother than his father. Jake's girlfriend Leidi, which literally meant Lady in Korean since both her grandparents and her mother were, her father was English. Then there was Phoebe, the gorgeous hotheaded redhead that every guy in the school wanted, yet couldn't have because as the whole school knows, she was gay.

Bonnibel didn't judge anyone, she herself was gay. The only reason she and Phoebe weren't dating is because they tried it and well...it crashed and burned before it even started. So they agreed to be friends.

"Hey guys, did you hear? There's gonna be a new student here today." LSP said, smirking. She was the "boss" of the drama in this school, always knew who comes and who goes and why. To say Bonnie's friends were shocked was an understatement. She was as well, although their town lacked nothing in the wealth department, it was like it's surrounded by a forest. Everywhere one drives or goes they would see trees, behind the school, around the houses..Everywhere. The town, despite having everything, had only one large highschool. The rest of the buildings were either houses or small medical facilities, the town only had one hospital as well.

So basically, no one came to their town unless they were visiting someone, not moving.

"Well, there is a vacant house in my neighborhood. I think they're renewing it." Bonnie said, taking a bite of her sandwich and chewing it. "I hope it's a hot guy. I'm ready to move on from Brad, and a hot stud is all I need right now." LSP said, feigning a swoon. Phoebe rolled her eyes, "LSP, you two broke up last week. And I'm sure you will get back together tonight at the party after you get some alcohol in you and hook up or something." The group nodded, including Bonnie, which made LSP roll her eyes. "Whatever."

Bonnie looked at her schedule, "Music, ugh..." She groaned and put the schedule back in her bag, walking toward the music room. She was just on time because once she entered, the teacher closed the door. The teacher arranged the tables so they made a U shape and he was standing in the middle. Once everyone was seated and right when Simon (the teacher) was about to start talking, someone knocked on the door. Simon was annoyed, going to open the door and about to give the late student a piece of his mind. However Bonnie saw the words die in his lips as he looked at someone who Bonnibel did not know. The girl said something to Simon which made him smile slightly and usher her in.

"Everyone, this is the new student. As I'm sure you all know is joining us today. What is your name?" He looked at the girl. She was gorgeous, Bonnie noted. She had broad shoulders and her stance was bold, she had an androgynous haircut and her hair was swept to the side, she had a sharp jawline and hollow cheeks. Her eyes for the color of fire, almost golden. Her muscles rippled when she moves and Bonnibel noted for the first time the lack of sleeves. The girl was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed her delicious biceps. Despite it being cold in their town. But Bonnie dismissed that as the girl being new and not knowing the weather there.

The girl looked around the room with sharp, beautiful eyes, her eyes and landed on Bonnie and she smirked, earning a blush from the Pink haired girl.

"My name is Marceline." She said simply, with a husky, strong voice that echoed through the room. "Well, Marceline. You're new so I won't punish you for being late, but you have to play one of the instruments to make up for it. Choose your weapon." Simon said with a chuckle, which earned an eye roll from the whole class. Eyes followed Marceline when she reached for the acoustic guitar next to Simon's desk.

The new girl picked up a chair and set it in front of the desk facing the students, she quietly sat and set the guitar on her lap, tuning it and then getting comfortable. She placed the back of the guitar on her lap, playing it as if it was a miniature piano. Everyone started laughing except for Bonnie, the girl seemed to know what she was doing. she started playing and to everyone's surprised singing as well, and it was amazing.

"Well, she's got a little house in town  
I sometimes go around, there  
To see her  
And she...let me deep inside  
I sing her love songs  
But she'll turn them blind  
Like she ain't the sentimental type  
I keep my heart in my pocket and I hold  
I hold it tight...

Marceline started playing and drumming on the guitar AND singing at the same time, Bonnie was mesmerized.

I know that she don't mind if I,  
Go away and I don't call  
I know that she don't mind if I'm...absent through it all!

I know that she don't mind if I,  
Go away and I don't call  
I know that she don't mind if I'm absent through it all  
Ah, through it all  
Oh oh oh oh, through it all

Hmmhmm...And we fall through empty corridors  
And we talk in useless metaphors  
Yeah we fall through empty corridors  
And we talk in useless metaphors  
Oh we fall through empty corridors  
And we talk in useless metaphors

Only 'cause we're lonely...Only 'cause we're lonely...

Only 'cause we're lonely! Only 'cause we're lonely!

I'm lonely! Only lonely! Only 'cause we're lonely, nah, no no no no...

Only 'cause we're lonely..Only here..Hmmhmm.."

Marceline kept humming the rest of the time she was playing, and once she finished and put the guitar down, the whole class started clapping, including Bonnie. Now Bonnie was not into Music, but this..she felt like she went back in time and sat with one of the greatest singers of the century or something, it was amazing, breathtaking even.

Needless to say Simon was on fire, he was so happy he shook Marceline's hand enthusiastically and thanked her over and over again which caused the girl to chuckle. He then pointed to a seat and told her what Bonnie thought to "go sit over there, that will be your place for the rest of the year."

Bonnie looked to her left and saw that it was the only vacant seat, she started blushing furiously when she saw Marceline walking confidently towards her, throwing her a wink before sitting down next to her. Bonnibel inhaled softly, she could smell the girl's.. _cologne_ from here.. Perhaps she wore too much, but Bonnie was definitely not complaining. Atleast she had the decency to shower and wear cologne unlike some sweaty dirty student that Bonnie sat next to before. She gagged, nope, not a pleasant experience at all.

It wasn't long before the bell rang signaling the end of the class. AND the end of day for Bonnie. She picked up her bag and walked out of the class straight to her locker, she took what she needed to study for the weekend before walking out.

Now, Bonnie was not a party girl. No, she wasn't. She was the geeky, loves studying kind of girl. But today was special, she was done with her exams and she was confident she did more than well. So she decided to go to the party. She wore a knee length black bodycon dress, put on some make up and she was ready to go. The party was only down the road so she walked, half the way to it she could already hear the music and the cheering. The whole school was there apparently. Thank god the neighbors were kind and didn't mind the noise, or they'd be in so much trouble.

Once Bonnie reached her destination she went in the house looking for her friends, they all said they're gonna be there but she couldn't see anyone. She climbed the stairs to the upper level before she felt a presence behind her and smelled a rather familiar cologne. "You look good, Princess." Marceline whispered in her ear then pulled away smirking. Bonnibel shivered then turned around to face the girl, glaring. But then she was stunned, The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a leather jacket and she looked _fine_. But she also noted that Marceline's chest was almost nonexistent, but she was fine with that.

"Princess?" Marceline waved her hand in front of the girl's face, clearly knowing the effect she had on her, she was _smirking_.

"My name isn't _Princess_ , it's _Bonnibel_." Bonnie snarled, causing Marceline to chuckle. "Okay, Bonnie. Sorry for treating you like royalty." Bonnie's glare fell, Marceline called her Bonnie. That was adorable.

"Anyway, you look good. Really." Marceline smiled and Bonnie offered one in exchange, "You don't look so bad yourself." she looked up at the taller girl, who was probably a head taller than her. "Can I get you a drink?" Marceline asked, looking at Bonnie, who nodded and saw Marceline making her way to the kitchen downstairs, amidst the chaos. Bonnibel opted to follow Marceline rather than search for her friends, she could text them later or something.

When Bonnie caught up with Marceline she saw she was looking for something, "Whatcha looking for?" Bonnie asked, hoping to startle Marceline, who was totally indifferent. "Something to open this fucking bottle with." After a few minutes the taller girl gave up and grabbed the cap, Bonnie understood right away "Wait you can-" the words died on Bonnibel's lips as Marceline opened the cap and handed the bottle to Bonnie. "How did you do that?!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as she grabbed her bottle, looking at Marceline as she took a swig from her beer. "I'm not weak." The dark haired girl said simply, smirking as Bonnie punched her shoulder. Bonnie's eyes widened as she touched the flesh "Your shoulders is so hard!" Marceline's smirk didn't fall as she reached for Bonnie's free hand and put it on her stomach, "Feel that?" The pink haired girl stroked Marceline's abs, feeling every bit of them, they were rock hard. Bonnie was dripping by then, she refused to admit it to Marceline, or even herself, but she was definitely soaking her underwear.

"Bonnie!" Bonnibel removed her hand as soon as she heard her name, "Bonnie! The new student, it's definitely not a hot stud...Ugh!" LSP said between breaths "LSP, meet Marceline." Bonnibel pointed to Marceline which looked down as LSP and chuckled when she saw her gulp. "S-Sorry.." LSP said, looking down "It's fine, no worried." Marceline said before she saw LSP dashing out of the kitchen. "I think you scared her." Bonnibel said, drinking again. "Good." Marceline said, before grinning wolfishly, her eyes glinting in the dim light.

It took Bonnie three bottle of beer to get tipsy, and she refused to drink any more. Marceline was on her 6th, and nothing changed about her. Right when Bonnie was about to ask her how she could keep that up, they heard a shriek which stole both of their attention. The whole house went to investigate the source of the scream, when they saw a girl holding onto her neck and crying, blood pouring from it, they knew it was her.

Marceline looked angry. Very angry. Her jaw was clenching and unclenching every two seconds. She sniffed the air once, careful of the people around her. She could smell it here, she needed to get Bonnie out of there, others be damned. "We need to get out of here, now." Marceline grabbed Bonnie's wrist and pulled her outside "Wha-Hey! What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she eyed Marceline, she was frantic, looking back every two seconds as she ran in the opposite direction of Bonnie's house. The pink haired girl soon realised Marceline was taking her to her house. Once they reached the black haired girl's house, Marceline made sure the door was locked behind then once they got in before she slumped down on the couch.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Marceline looked at her once before looking back down again. This was her secret, this was her pack's secret. She couldn't just go around telling everyone, it wasn't their way. But she thought further on it, Bonnie wasn't just anyone, Marceline knew it from the girl's scent.

She would tell Bonnie of both what happened and her secret tomorrow, but for now: Marceline moved with lightning speed, pushing Bonnie against the wall and kissing her feverishly, the other girl moaned into Marceline's mouth, she couldn't protest, she was too far gone.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and kissed her back passionately, when Marceline's tongue demanded entrance, Bonnie granted it. Soon their little kisses turned into a hot make out session, which definitely meant bad news for Marceline, her boner was already pressing against Bonnie's stomach. The pink haired girl felt something hard at her stomach and looked down to inspect, seeing a bulge in Marceline's pants. Now, this could mean two things:

1) Marceline loved having strap-ons and had had one on since the party.

2)Marceline had a dick.

Bonnie didn't care either way, she was curious. She was a scientist, and this way interesting if it was the second case. Besides, this was Marceline, broad shouldered, hard abs, soft hair and all. Bonnibel unbuttoned the jeans Marceline was wearing, moving her hand further down so it was touching the other's boxers. Then she moved it even further down, touching Marceline's erection which elicited a groan from the taller girl. _Definitely number 2_ Bonnie thought. But, she still didn't mind. Marceline looked horrified "I-I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you and then we kissed and it got hot and I just kinda-" Bonnie cut her off "Shh shh, I don't mind. Just get out of these clothes already" Marceline's confidence was back in a flash, she obliged quickly, taking off her pants and shrugging off her jacket while Bonnie kissed her neck and unbuttoned her shirt. The pink haired girl put her hand around Marceline's shaft and started moving it up and down, feeling the member getting even harder in her hand. Marceline kissed Bonnie's lips once before she started kissing her neck, then she scooped her up bridal style, which made Bonnibel squeak, and climbed the stairs to her bed. Marceline quickly removed Bonnibel's dress, trying not to rip it, she showered the girl under her with kisses, then noticing the girl had no bra on, she started biting on her breasts and sucking on them. Bonnie was losing her mind, she could concentrate on anything other than Marceline's mouth and the dampness between her legs. Finally, when Marceline pulled away, Bonnie groaned in protest before she felt her panties being removed, and felt something soft and hard to her entrance.

"Are you sure, Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded, it probably wasn't the wisest decision since she only met this girl today. But she had a feeling, and she trusted her gut above anything else, even experiments and theories. Bonnibel's thoughts were disoriented again as Marceline pushed inside of her, deliciously big and throbbing, she pushed in slowly and met no barrier. It took a bit of wiggling before Marceline's whole shaft was sheathed inside of Bonnie, but when it was, she groaned happily, doing her best not to explode right there and embarrass herself. Little did she know, Bonnibel was in the same situation. The girl's walls hugged Marceline's shaft, twitching every two seconds. "I'm gonna start moving..okay?" Marceline said, sweating and licking her lips. It came out as a pant, like she was out of breath. Bonnie's eyes were closed, she couldn't open them, but she nodded. The pleasure was too much. It had been 3 years since she lost her virginity, she'd never been with a guy again. She found out she was gay then, but this felt like it was Heaven. Marceline pulled back excruciatingly slow, the girl under her was writhing and squirming. The dark haired girl removed her shirt, throwing it aside and placed her hands on either side of the girl's head, supporting herself. When Marceline rammed in once again, Bonnie lost it, tightening even more around the girl's shaft, making it extremely hard for Marceline not to explode once again. But she was determined.

Bonnie clawed at Marceline's back, leaving marks all over it. It only caused Marceline's to grow even harder inside of Bonnie, she pulled back until only the head of her cock was in, then rammed back in, she kept a steady pace, rolling her hips slowly every so often. Soon, Bonnie was teetering over the edge again, Marceline moved down, kissing the girl's lips slowly but passionately, that did it for Bonnie, as she wrapped her legs around her Lover's waist and came undone. Marceline couldn't take it anymore and before she knew it, she emptied herself deep inside Bonnibel. The pink haired girl kept kissing her lover and rubbing her hair and back while they came down from their high, and once Marceline was milked dry by Bonnie, she pulled out and laid next to the other girl, who's eyes fluttered open. "I miss you inside of me already." she said softly. Marceline cackled. "What?!" Bonnie exclaimed, only to see Marceline laugh even harder. "Nothing, but you feel soo good." Bonnibel blushed before kissing Marceline. "I usually don't do this so.." Marceline smiled and moved Bonnie's hair from her eyes "You don't need to say anything. Will you be my girlfriend?" Bonnie smiled as her eyes closed and spoke softly. "Definitely."

In the middle of the night, while Bonnie slept, Marceline dreaded the next morning.


End file.
